For the love of all things History
by JB Rose
Summary: There are three things a vampire lives for Blood, Fighting and their Mate. Enter one Jasper Whitlock, head of the Volturi guard and co-ruler of all vampires. He has no issues with the first two but when he meets one Isabella Swan, history geek, and his one true mate his whole life is about to be brought into question. After all history never lies.


**Okay this story is written based on the picture by Sylvia Paardekooper. In fact the whole storyline comes from her mind, I just wrote it. Like How to Melt a Heart of Ice, this story won't have scheduled updates as I am really trying to get my novel finished before hell freezes over. **

**Enjoy**

J POV

They came without warning. I can still hear Maria's screams of pain floating up into the night sky as Jane let her gift lose on her. The bitch could plead all she wanted but no one was going to save her ass, not this time. Peter and Charlotte had been gone now for months and I was still being punished for letting them escape. A part of me prayed that they would finish me off, though I knew that was the hunger talking.

I couldn't stop the snarl of pleasure as it ripped its way out of my throat as I was drowned in the emotions of those around me. I didn't get the name the God of War by fleeing at the sight of a good fight. Between the lust I had for blood or venom, my soul craved for the scent of primal fear. Something even Maria couldn't handle, the bitch. Finally having enough of playing the well behaved Major, I snapped the chains that had been holding me to the wall just as the door was broken down.

"You took long enough to get here."

Demetri looked at me in shock before rolling his eyes. I was wondering what happened to the little thing that dared claim to be my mate, it now seemed that Aro had a new play thing.

"So sorry Major, next time you can deal with every single vampire between hera and Italy that wants your head. As it is the only reason you're still standing at all is because their majesties want you."

I nodded my head before pushing past him. If I was to leave this dust ridden place, I had one last thing that needed to be taken care of. Walking through the masses of twitching body parts, I soon found Jane still having her fun playing with Maria.

I stopped next to Jane with my head tilted to the side as I watched Maria, my maker, and class A slut twitching on the ground. Deciding that she hadn't felt enough pain I allowed my gift to merge with Jane's. The sound of her bones snapping as she arched under the sheer hell we were putting her causing both of us to laugh.

I felt a tap on my shoulder to find the rest of the guard standing still against the purple smoke of what had been left of the camp. The look on their faces almost made me feel a little sorry for them but then again they were vampires and in my opinion man the fuck up.

Rolling my eyes at Demetri the only one dumb or brave enough to stop our fun I pulled back my gift allowing Maria a moment of peace.

"We need to be gone by first light. The Master's have no desire for her to step on Italian soil, so whatever you mean to do with her, do it soon."

Once again I found myself sighing. What I wanted to actually do to the bitch would take days if not months but since I only had a few hours I would have to make do. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my old lighter, the only thing I kept from my human days before slowly walking towards her. Kneeling down I grabbed her hair yanking her head back in the process, so she could see what the thousands of men, women and children had seen just before they too fell to me.

"You have no idea what you have created do you? Always hiding in the shadows until I was done, claiming all the glory for yourself. Well that ends tonight. As much as I want to show you exactly what you have created there isn't enough time, however that doesn't mean I can't have some fun. We're going to see how long it takes for you to burn from the inside out."

In fact by the time we left it had taken the little bitch three hours to burn all together, it would have been quicker but I kept ripping her burning limb off her, until only her head was left. Without a single word being said I kicked her head into the now raging fire. Turning round I couldn't help but laugh at the look of horror on the guards faces. Even Jane looked like she was going to be sick if possible.

"Now, now a children there is no reason to look so shocked. Surely you had been warned about what I was capable of. Now I don't know about the rest of you but I am hungry and we have a long trip ahead of us."

Snatching the shirt and coat that one of the guards was holding I strolled away humming under my breath. My life was differently looking up.


End file.
